civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Cornwall (Gwendolen)
Cornwall led by Gwendolen is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions by DarthStarkiller, LeeS, JFD and TarcisioCM. The original mod was created by Hiram. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Cornwall' The history of Cornwall begins with the pre-Roman inhabitants, including speakers of a Celtic language, Common Brittonic, that would develop into Southwestern Brittonic and then the Cornish language. Cornwall was part of the territory of the tribe of the Dumnonii that included modern-day Devon and parts of Somerset. After a period of Roman rule, Cornwall reverted to rule by independent Romano-British leaders and continued to have a close relationship with Brittany and Wales as well as southern Ireland, which neighboured across the Celtic Sea. After the collapse of Dumnonia, the remaining territory of Cornwall came into conflict with neighbouring Wessex. 'Gwendolen' Gwendolen was a legendary queen of Britain, as told by Geoffrey of Monmouth in his pseudohistorical work Historia Regum Britanniae. According to Geoffrey, she was the repudiated queen of King Locrinus until she defeated her husband in battle at the River Stour, the dividing line between Cornwall and Loegria, and took on the leadership of the Britons herself, becoming their first recorded queen regnant. Her victory and subsequent rise to fame as a righteous ruler shows how fractured Britain was at the time. 'Dawn of Man' Hail to thee, oh noble Gwendolen, legendary Queen of Cornwall and all Britain! Daughter of the founder of Cornwall, you defeated and killed your unfaithful husband at the battle of the River Stour, inheriting and justly ruling both his kingdom of Loegria and your own native land: a land rich in beauty, in folklore, and in a vast wealth of natural resources, valuable from your ancient times into the present day. Truly, what petty kingdom could ever stand proud when confronted with the graceful majesty of Cornwall? Oh, but Gwendolen, the times have not been kind to your grand realm. It has been conquered, subjugated, reduced to a petty province in a dying kingdom. The sons and daughters of Kernow cry out for your firm and strong to guide them, to forge with copper and tin a new Cornish kingdom to last the ages! Will you take back your homeland, and your realm of Britain? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I welcome you to the splendour of Kernow! My lands are as rich in mineral wealth as they are in beauty, and I'm sure- what, do they not bow to royalty where you come from? Defeat: Argh, I knew I should've taken that piskie seriously when she said she cursed me! Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Examine our Celtic Heritage Cornwall is an ancient land, seeped in ancient Celtic traditions. Further investigating our ancestors' druidic heritage could only be a blessing. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Cornwall *Must have researched Education *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1 Magistrate *150% the Gold Cost of purchasing a University in the Capital Rewards: *The Men-an-Tol is built in the Capital Capitalise on the Tin trade Foreign peoples have come to our lands bearing precious stones and coin. We have the resource - tin - they say is vital for creation of their metal weapons and tools. So we should take the opportunity to request appropriate prices for our riches. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Cornwall *Must have at least 2 Trade Routes *Must have researched Bronze Working *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates Rewards: * Naval Trade Route range increased by 25% * Trade Routes to and from other civilizations generate +2 Gold 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are eating your pasties and storing our corn in tin cans. I fear the rest of the world will- wait, what do you MEAN "What is Corn?"?!" Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Code, Art, Text *''LeeS: Code *''JFD: ''Code *''DarthStarkiller: Art *''TarcisioCM'': Map (used with permission) Category:All Civilizations Category:Northern Cultures Category:Cornwall Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Senshidenshi